<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Tomcat Has Claws by Eye_of_a_Hurricane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998389">The Tomcat Has Claws</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_of_a_Hurricane/pseuds/Eye_of_a_Hurricane'>Eye_of_a_Hurricane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Hamilton oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton is a Mess, Alexander Hamilton-centric, Alternate Universe - Magic, John is a Good Friend, One Shot, Oneshot, Other, So are Hercules and Laf, The Author Regrets Nothing, he has a good reason though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:28:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_of_a_Hurricane/pseuds/Eye_of_a_Hurricane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamilton has caught fish with Laurens and is finally convinced to take a break with Laurens to eat it, but something seems off about him. Something magical.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Hamilton oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Tomcat Has Claws</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Guys, I'm not Lin-Manuel Miranda, so I don't own Hamilton, and I certainly don't own the 18th century, although if anyone does, please tell me how to own an entire century.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    "Oh, come on, Hamilton, you always work! Just for once, take a break! You have nothing left to do, because you're so work obsessed that you only sleep at 11 p.m. because you wake up at 3. am!" Laurens said.</p><p>Meanwhile, Hamilton saw a ring on the ground and picked it up to get a closer look. <em>That's strange, </em>he thought, <em>there're weird markings on this ring. I don't think anyone in the camp owns it. I don't care who owns it though, I'm gonna wear it. </em>So, he put it on. He could have sworn he suddenly saw a cat. It just suddenly appeared and disappeared. There was no way the could be possible, he had to be-</p><p>"And you really don't want me to use force, so please- Hamilton, are you even listening to me?"</p><p>"Huh? Oh yeah, sure," Hamilton replied, still a bit dazed, "Yeah, I guess I'll do it."</p><p>"Really? I guess my ranting finally convinced you to take a break," Laurens said, a bit giddy that his friend finally agreed to stop working.</p><p><em>Wait, what did I just agree to? </em>Hamilton thought.</p>
<hr/><p>They were now sitting by the fire and eating fish. Well, Laurens was eating fish. Hamilton was just staring at the ring, thinking about the cat, and looking at the fish from time to time. </p><p>"You know, I don't get why you need to work to survive. All it takes is spending a couple of hours catching mice, and you're good to go," Laurens said.</p><p>Hamilton finally snapped out of it and replied, "Can you not make cat references?"</p><p>     "No. I can't not," Laurens said, but Hamilton wasn't listening to him. He was staring at Laurens, licking his lips. <em>Oh how delectable</em>, Hamilton thought. Laurens was just sitting there, and if Hamilton chose to do it, Laurens couldn't stop him. <em>Nope, what if someone was watching</em>? He told himself, <em>What would people think of me if they found out? Why do I even want to do this so bad?</em> No, he couldn't do it. But Laurens shouldn't have been shoving it all in his face and expected him not to take it. The delicious smell, the smooth skin, the little drips of blood. He tried to control himself and resist this strange instinct, believe him, but he couldn't. He grabbed Laurens's wrists and held them in one hand somehow. Laurens was looking confused and a bit scared. Then Hamilton used his other hand and grabbed what he reallywanted. The bowl that contained all the fish. After making sure Laurens couldn't take it back, he mercifully let the taller man out of his surprisingly tight grip. He then ate each fish one by one, without even cooking them. When Laurens stared at him, he just kept eating, giving in to this new and strange feral instinct.</p><p> "What did you just do?" Laurens asked, "Why would you eat fish raw?"</p><p>"Oh, you know. On the Caribbean I had to settle for anything, so I don't mind eating fish raw."</p><p>"Okay, then. Anyways, it's getting dark out, so we should return."</p><p>"Dark? It seems just fine to me."</p><p>Laurens just raised an eyebrow at that and left.</p><p>Hamilton was feeling extremely confused at that moment. Why did he eat that fish raw? And why could he see everything well in the dark? Why did the ring he picked up have those strange markings around them? <em>I need to take a walk</em>, he thought. He strayed from camp, entering a trance-like state. Nothing seemed to matter anymore, except a strange feral instinct that encouraged him to continue walking. Suddenly, a ray of light shone down on the ring and lit up all of the markings. The cat from before reappeared and he got a better look at it. It was everything his friends told him he would look like as a cat. It had bright ginger fur, beautiful blue-violet eyes, a very short but slender body, and a stare that was both adorable and scary. Suddenly, it jumped on his shoulders and whispered something into his ear. Now, if there were anyone standing there, they would be shocked at how his expression suddenly changed because of a cat standing on his shoulders. But to him, his entire world turned upside-down. </p><p>Now, his main duty was no longer as Washington's Chief aide-de-camp and a lieutenant colonel, it was to stop the British from getting their hands on more magic and abusing how much they already have, he was no longer an ordinary human, but one with powers that had to be handled carefully, However, he felt a strange sense of calm washing over him, and tapped the ring twice. Suddenly, he turned into a cat looking just like the one he saw a moment earlier. He saw a mouse lurking nearby, but he knew, it was no mouse. It was a filthy redcoat. But as he was a cat, he had the advantage. He found a whole group of  them and killed them all. Of course, walking and eating so much tired him out, so he drowsily tapped the ring which was now wrapped around his top-right paw. But before he could even start to head back, he fell asleep.</p>
<hr/><p>Hamilton woke up to the general and his friends lecturing him about wandering outside of camp and falling asleep there.</p><p>"What were you thinking, Mon Ami? You could have died!" Lafayette said.</p><p>"Yeah! I thought you were done with these shenanigans when you became and aide-de-camp!" Hercules screamed.</p><p>"Son, when I told you it was okay to walk alone if you ever needed a break, I didn't mean this," Washington said, sounding very calm in comparison to the others.</p><p>"Hamilton, let's see how much reckless stuff you did. You ate raw fish, strayed far outside of camp, and fell asleep there!" Laurens said.</p><p>Hamilton was feeling very groggy. <em>Why didn't I react to that cat <strong>talking</strong> and telling me stuff that could change my life? Was it all a dream? Please tell me it was all a dream,</em> he thought. </p><p>After everyone was finished yelling at him and left his room, he tapped the ring twice to see if it was all just a dream. He turned into the very same tomcat, and tapped it again to turn back. He felt like life was a party, and he was the pinata. The weight of it all came crashing down on him, and he couldn't escape the realization anymore. He was not dreaming. This was all real, and there was no going back. He felt the Tomcat whisper into his ear, 'From now on, you are a superhero. Your job is to protect innocent civilians from people abusing this. Oh, and your little dual identity isn't even the start of it. Good luck, and I hope you don't die!' He was no longer an ordinary human being, he was a hero. And most of all, the one glimmer of hope he felt, was that if he was given magic to stop other people from abusing it, there might be others, and those others might be his friends. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>